Various systems allow for the determination of distances and locations of objects. For example, depth cameras systems may use a light source, such as infrared light, and an image sensor. The pixels of the image sensor receive light that has been reflected off of objects. The time it takes for the light to travel from the camera to the object and back to the camera is used to calculate distances. Typically these calculations are performed by the camera itself.
Depth cameras have been used for various computing purposes. Recently, these depth camera systems have been employed as part of gaming entertainment systems. In this regard, users may move their bodies and interact with the entertainment system without requiring a physical, hand-held controller.